1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cases for carrying accessories, such as fishing tackle and the like and, more particularly, is concerned with a vehicle trunk lid mounted accessory carrier case assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many fisherman transport a plurality of fishing rods and other fishing tackle with them when they go on long fishing trips. As a result, fishermen typically utilize various forms of carrier cases in which one or more fishing rods and other fishing tackle may be housed. Representative of the carrier cases known in the prior patent art are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Files (3,678,611), Ward (4,170,801) and Washington (4,523,704). Ordinarily, these cases have hinged top and bottom housing sections of substantial lengths for accommodating several fishing rods.
Whereas the carrier case of the Washington patent is designed to be carried on the roof of the vehicle, most fishermen prefer to carry their cases in the trunks of their vehicles in order to avoid exposure of the cases to the adverse elements of the weather. However, due to their substantial lengths, the carrier cases occupy a considerable amount of trunk space, reducing the amount of space available for other items typically taken on fishing trips.
Consequently, a need exists for a way to store a fishing tackle carrier case in a vehicle trunk so as to optimize the utilization of available space.